A Smile A Day, Makes the Pain Go Away
by Jujo82211
Summary: For you, Justin...


_** A Smile A Day, Makes the Pain go Away...**_

**The morning sun came up like every other morning, only except I awoke to your face cuddled into my neck.. and my arms wrapped around yours. I didn't know whether to be happy, or to be sad. You aren't ****completely ****mine. I didn't like to think like that, nor did I want to, but this relationship was not in progress yet. We both just needed that good night sleep, and the only way we were to obtain it was to hold each other through the night. My lips trailed across your cheek to your forehead, and stopped at your nose.. knowing a kiss on the lips was forbidden until you awoke your dreams. I layed there, my arms moving down around your waist so I could see that beautiful expression of your face, the one of you truly dreaming of love, of memories.. of everything that made you smile. The ones that I wished and hoped I was in.**

**Your phone rang vibrated against your end table, and I leaned over your shoulder to see who it was. Of course, it was her. You shifted, wrapping your arms around my waist and cuddling into my chest, still fast asleep. But I felt like I wasn't the one you were really imagining cuddling with. I went to tap you slightly, but my hand stopped. Why? Because if I wake you up now.. this moment would end. You'd answer that call, and I'd sit here listening to you argue with her why you didn't pick up sooner.. and if I was there.. and to hear all those false apologizes she gave you. I was just about to lay my head down near yours, when a soft, sleepy voice crawled from your throat.  
>"Goodmorning.. Jujo."<br>Your eyes opened, but squinted to the lack of shades on your window.. but through it all.. you saw me smile and smiled back.  
>"I dreamed of waking up to the sun, but I never thought of waking up to such a beautiful face before." you said, slowly sitting up. You pulled me into your side, and held me close, yawning loudly. I could only giggle, and smile even more to how much I loved to wake up at your side every morning.<br>"Goodmorning Juju, I see you slept well?" I said, my finger twirling around your bare chest. I felt the slight beats of your heart push against the tip of it. This wasn't a dream.. You really were next to me, holding me. I could almost feel tears pushing from the corners of my eyes, but I held them back.  
>"Yeah, I did. Better than most nights, and it's all thanks to having you here. I appreciate it, Julia." you smiled once more, that smile that I loved to see. The one that made me just want to grasp the sides of you face and kiss you deeply, and never stop.<strong>

**But my day-dream of it was interupted by a familliar vibration against a hard-cold desk. You let go of me, and reached across the bed to get it. I felt my stomach churn rapidly, that sick feeling came once again.  
>"Goodmorning, my love... You did? I was still asleep," he said, removing the covers that layed over our feet, getting out of bed. " Julia? Yeah, why..? Steph... Are you seriously getting upset about this? You trust me, don't you?... Steph..?" You clicked the end call, and sighed heavily, running a hand through your hair slowly. You turned back to me and smiled, but it wasn't that one I saw just few moments ago.. it was one to give yourself a shield from questions. But, you knew me.. I would still ask.<br>"She's upset because we fell asleep watching a movie together, huh.." I said, pushing my knees up to my chest and cuddling them. A frown appeared on your face, and you slide back to my side, leaning my head against your shoulder.  
>"Yeah," you said, kissing the top of my head. "I wish you could've answered that, though.."<br>I sighed and nodded. "Yeah," I buried my face into my knees. "But ****I just wanted you to sleep alittle longer...****" I mumbled. Your hand picked my head up, noticing soft tears rolling down my cheeks.  
>"I just.. wanted you to sleep a little longer.. that's all.." I said, wiping my face with my sleeve, trying to hide that I was upset.<br>"Julia.. don't cry. I'm not upset, just really dissappointed that I can't have a moment with you without getting bitched at." Your arms picked me up, and placed me on your lap, placing me so I faced you.. and you smiled. I felt my cheeks rise.. and a soft giggle come from my mouth. That was my cure to everything, your smile. It assured me that you still loved me, and that you still cared for me. It was the only thing that you could possibly do to ever make me so happy.. other than becoming mine. Because your smile is worth everything. Every tear.. every restless night.. every stomach ache.**

**Your smile is the antidote to my pain. The pain is like a shot.. but the smile is the bandaid that covers it.. and takes care of the pain.**

**"I love you," I said, smiling brightly.  
>Your hands grasped the side of my face, and pulled it closer to yours.<br>"Forever?" You asked, smirking.  
>I teased you, hesitating, and then leaned in and kissed you deeply.<br>"And always." I said, resting my nose against yours, still wearing that smile of mine on my face.  
>We sat there for hours, laughing and just enjoying ourselves. That morning was sure a great beginning to our day.. but the greatest beginning was the date 8.22.11.. the day we fell in love.<strong>

**- Julia  
>Date : 824/11**


End file.
